Yami ni Shiroku Kagayake
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: Living in fear of herself, hating for her weakness... Setsura hides in the darkness, while living as a shinigami. With few knowing her abilities and strength, she lives quietly in a lonely life, until one day her past comes to attack her. Hitsugayaxoc
1. Chapter 1

_ Balancing many books and scrolls on my hands as they wobbled side to side was impossible. Not to mention I was walking down the hall with many students in the way. My eyes focused on the wobbling tower and the view in front. _

"_Ah-" Too focused on the stack, I was delayed to realized my shoulder collided into another and the tower dropped scattering all over the place, "A-ah! I'm sorry…" I got down and started to collect the dropped books. Everyone stood there and watched me, but never asked if I needed help… _

"_Oi, Oi… Aren't you guys going to help?" A voice asked. I looked up and a tall girl with short black hair handed me a book. "Here," my face brighten and I smiled,_

"_Thank you very much," _

My eyes opened and I was sitting in a dark room. My head resting on a wooden table staring at a pile of book, my body felt heavy and my memory was a bit hazed. Sitting up and letting out a yawn, I looked around the place. "The Library…" I got up and took the books and set them back to the right shelf. I stretched my arms and fixed my hair,

"Nee-san, are you in here?" I heard. I turned back to the voice and replied back,

"Yeah, Mamoru," A tall, dark brown hair boy popped his head in to the isle,

"Nee-san, I got worried. You weren't in your room,"

"Sorry," I fixed my hair and sighed rubbing my neck. "Ow…" Mamoru rested his arm on my head and leaned on me,

"Staying up again?" he asked,

"Yeah," I brushed his arm off and headed out, "A bit…" he followed me down the hallway.

"Oi~, Taicho is calling you!" he told me, I ignored him, "Are you listening?" I waved my arm back to show I was. Rubbing the back of my head, I let out a sigh.

"What does he want?" Then I heard someone laughing in the distance, I turned back and saw no one in the hallway.

"_Right here,"_

I looked forward and still no one was in sight.

"What-"

"Setsura-chan?" Then I someone patted my back, "What are you doing here?" I turned back to the Lieutenant of my squad.

"Matsumoto-san…"

"Morning! Studying again?"

"Ah- Yes…" I replied bluntly. "Uwa…" Right now, I wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"Taicho is calling you," She informed,

"Ah- yes, my brother already informed me," I politely bowed and walked away. I didn't feel like wasting time today… I walked out of the place and headed to an open field not bothering to go visit the Captain. I stood in the field as a calm wind flew around me,

"_Yami ni kagayake, Yuki-onna,"_ I whispered. Then my zanpakutou glowed and a girl with skin white as snow and raven black hair stood beside me.

"Good Morning, Setsura." She greeted.

"Yeah, Fuyumi." I laid back on the grass field and looked up at the sky,

"Don't you have to go see Shirou?" She asked,

"yeah," I replied still sitting in the grass,

"You're going to get scold,"

"I'm fully aware of that…" I rolled on to one side using my arm as a pillow. Fuyumi shrugged and sat beside me,

"A dream of your past?" she asked. I nodded and closed my eyes, I didn't need to go into detail. She knew what it was about, every dream was the same for me.

My past is drenched in blood… even now I find myself bounded by my past… darkness drapes over me and slowly sinks me in to the shadows. Everyday, the same memories flash before my eyes… making me relive the pain of my past…

I was staring at the sky with my hand on my forehead. My eyes focused on the single cloud drifting slowly in the sky. Slowly, and alone… not knowing where to go… I started to think about myself but I turned to the side and sighed,

"How stupid,"

"Who is?" I looked back to meet the short white haired, turquoise eye captain. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I sat up,

"Oh, Hitsugaya-Taicho… what's wrong?" I asked. He glared at me,

"Yukimura! You were supposed to report to my office hours ago!" he scold,

"Oh, really, I'm sorry." I said in a nonchalant voice. I stared at him for a minute, then laid back down on the ground.

"Oi!"

I sighed and turned to the side. Fuyumi was gone, she must of hid in time… Suddenly Hitsugaya grabbed me by the back and started dragging me. I looked back at him and sighed,'

"Taicho, I could walk~" I told him, but he ignored me. I didn't bother to say anything back, it was always going to end the same way.

I was sitting back at the library with another pile of books sitting around me. My thoughts lingered elsewhere as I leaned back on my seat. Staring at the gray ceiling, I sat quietly.

"See, you got scold~," Fuyumi scoffed. I sighed and closed the books.

"Let's go out for a walk,"

"Eh- but your work-"

"I'll finish it later," I got up and walked out of the library,

"Ah- wait up, Setsura!"

Again, I set out to the fields outside of the seireitei. I stood there staring at the crisp moon shining in the blanket of night. Letting out a small sigh, I whispered quietly,

"Fubuki: Hyousetsu,"

Suddenly a cooling mist spread around me turning every blade of grass in to a pure white blade of ice. They reflected the light on the moon and shimmered brightly in the darkness. My breath became visible and the spring air became winter again,

"Graceful as always," I turned back to the 13th division Captain,

"Ukitake-san," He walked over to me with a smile,

"It's been a while, Setsura-chan, Fuyumi-chan," I nodded once,

"Yes,"

"Long time no see, Ukitake-san!" Fuyumi replied in her usual manner. Ukitake laughed,

"Bright as always," Fuyumi nodded. I sighed and looked back to the moon. "How's Hitsugaya-Taicho?" he asked me. I looked back at him,

"Same as always… short," he laughed at my comment,

Well, I don't blame him. He is a short kid and I'm still in disbelief I'm shorter than him. Just by a bit though.

Letting out a sigh, I laid down on the cool grass but was brought back up by a black butterfly. Landing on my finger it fluttered it's wings,

"What is it saying?" Fuyumi asked, I immediately sat up,

"Hollows," I got up on to my feet, "Fuyumi,"

"Okay!" I turned to Ukitake and bowed, and quickly dashed off. "Are you the only one being called?" Fuyumi asked,

"No, the whole Juubantai,"

"The whole Juubantai? There's that many?"

I didn't reply to Fuyumi, I just continued running. Something was bothering me and the air didn't feel right. What is this feeling? I stopped at the strong presence of hollows surround me. The air was silent and still, only a light wind tapped the trees around me. Letting out a deep breath I put my hand out,

"Fuyumi," She turned to me and nodded, _"Yami ni kagayake, Yuki-onna_." Her body glowed and she turned back in to a sword. I put my hand on the blade, as it turned to an icy deep blue with bells tied to the end of the tsuka by a silver string. _"Fubuki,"_ I whispered. A mist flew in to the air and danced around me. The sound of a hollow's growl came close to my ears. I raised Fuyumi to the side and slowly closed my eyes,

"They're coming,"

"Yeah,"

The wind stirred and out of the shadow they jumped out at me. My eyes shot open and I pulled back my blade,

"_Hyousetsu,"_ the mist spun around and shot at the hollows impaling them with a thick shard of ice. They dropped to the ground turning to a pile of ash,

"Behind," Fuyumi warned,

I turned and exhaled and cooling breath, freezing the hollows in their place.

"They're still coming," I jumped back dodging the hollows claws,

"What's with this large amount of hollow?"

"Attack," a dark voice whispered,

"Wha-"

"Setsura!" I looked back and dodged another hollow. "What's going on?"

"I would like to know as well!" I lunged forward impaling an hollow, _"Fubuki: Yuki mai,"_ Another hand full of hollows her ripped apart by a cooling breeze. "Damn," I jumped back and sigh at the never-ending flood of hollows.

"There's no end to this!" Fuyumi yelled.

My eyes roamed the place and I let out a cooling sigh. Slowly raising my sword I whispered quietly, _"Bankai, Yuki Geshou,"_ my blade vanished and my eyes glowed to a bright red. A strong wind blew and I stood in the crowd in a white kimono and a white scarf, my hair dark as a raven's feather. I looked up at hollows and smirked. "Let's go, Fuyumi." I put my hand out and a white blizzard began to dance around me,

"_Dance in the shroud of night, make fool of the moon, out shine its dull shine. Glitter with the wind, freeze the surroundings that dares defies our graceful dance," _

My chant echoed through the winds and I took a deep breath,

"_Fusetsu no Sode: Hyouga Enbu!" _

Ice shot out turning the woods in to an ice crater. My surroundings nothing but pure white, and all the presence of danger vanished. I was breathing uneasily and my vision began to blur.

"_Magnificent, Setsura,"_ the voice whispered.

"Wha-" my clothing turned back to the shinigami kimono and I fell on to my knees.

"Setsura!" Fuyumi kneeled in front of me in her human form. "Are you okay?" my body shook uncontrollably.

"Nee-san!" I looked forward and Mamoru was coming in out direction. He got down to me, "Nee-san," my vision began to darken. Without a waste of time, Mamoru helped me up.

"M-Mamoru…" I muttered,

"I know," He picked me up and hurried out of the place.

"Let's meet again, Setsura,"

"_Setsura,"_

_My body turned back to face two people standing across from me. One male and female, they both wore the uniform of the Soul Academy. They stood smiling at me, gesturing to come over._

"_Hurry up, class is going to start!" the girl called,_

_I stepped forward slowly. They smiled and laughed but suddenly blood began to slide down from their foreheads. I froze seeing them in that position. Suddenly out of the shadow, a claw impaled them both. My eyes widen and I grabbed my chest._

"_It's your fault, Onee-chan,"_

_I turned back to a little girl standing across from me. She wore a long black dress and had dark hair with bangs covering her eyes. She let out a cackle and ran around me._

"_It's your fault! You were weak!"_

_I got down covering my ears,_

"_I was watching," _

_I looked up at the little girl. She stood covering her face,_

"_They could have been saved," she whispered, _

"_Eh?"_

"_Like me," _

_Her hands dropped to her side and revealed her blood covered face,_

My eyes shot open and I bolted up quickly.

"Setsura!" I turned to my right and Fuyumi sat next to my bed, "Thank goodness, I was worried you were never going to wake up this time," I stared at her as my fuddled memories were still running in my head. I grabbed the side of my head at the feeling of a headache,

"_Death will follow you like shadows, Setsura,"_

I looked around the room,

"Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2: Itami, koe, nigeru

**_AN: Setsura's Zanpakutou has a name Fuyumi and Mamoru's zanpakutou's name is Itaku_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Itami, Koe, Nigeru_**

_"Ano, excuse me," _

_Pushing through the crowds of students, I finally was able to pull through to look at the list of names on the board. _

_"A-re? Where am I?"_

_I looked around for my name,_

_"Setsura!" _

_Turning back, I was greeted with a pat on the back, _

_"You're amazing! Your in the top listings!" The tall brown hair boy told me. My eyes widen a bit,_

_"Eh?" He sighed and took my hand dragging me to the top of the list and pointed up,_

_"See?" I looked up and my eyes widen even more,_

_"Uwa…" I said,_

_"Is that all you have to say?" He patted my back again, "You're amazing, Setsura! You're a genius!" He patted my head making my hair all messy. I smiled and laughed,_

_"Seriously," another voice joined the conversation, "How much do you study to get that high?" she asked. Taking a moment to think, I turned back to both of them,_

_"Listing to class all the time and restudy back at home," I said bluntly. _

_"HA?!"_

_"That's All?!" _

_"Yes," I said with a smile_

* * *

"Nee-san…."

"Nee~san!"

"Nee-san," A hand shook my shoulder. My eyes cracked open to see Mamoru and his zanpakutou. "You're freezing in your sleep again,"

"Eh?" My eyes fully opened and I looked around the place to see it was covered in ice. "Ah-…" I sighed and stretched my arms. "Sorry," Getting on to my feet, I yawned.

"Are you okay to be walking around now?"

"Yeah,"

"Geez," Fuyumi appeared in front of me. "You better not push yourself, Setsura!" She told me with her hands on her hips. I smiled and patted her head.

"I know," I told her with a smile. "But, I'm fine. I rested long enough. If I rest any more, I'll get lazy," She pouted a bit,

"If you keep doing that you're going to be even more ugly," Mamoru's zanpakutou teased. Fuyumi's eyes turned bright red and she turned to him with a glare,

"What did you say, dog?" she hissed. He looked at her with a smirk,

"Nothing," he turned away, "ugly," then the edge of Fuyumi's mouth twitched and a dark aura began to surround her.

"F-Fuyumi?"

She jumped towards Inugami-raigoryu and exhaled an icy breath. He dodged and smirked,

"Are you picking a fight?"

"You're the one who started it!" She pulled out an ice lance and lunged towards him. He swiftly dodged and smirked,

"Still too slow,"

"Shut up!"

Mamoru and I just stood watching our zanpakutou fight.

"Are you really okay now? You look pale," Mamoru asked,

"I'm fine, stop worrying. You'll end up sick," I looked over him.

He always was a worrier, ever since we were kids. Sometimes I really question if he's the younger one.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Mamoru asked with a sweat drop behind his head,

"Give them five minutes." I leaned on the tree as I watched the two battle out their issues. After a short amount of time, I got up and took a deep breath. "Hyousetsu," Then the two stood frozen in their place, "Alright you two, quit fighting and-"

"Eh~ why stop them?"

My hands froze and my body began to feel heavy,

"You should let them fight,"

A piercing pain resonated in my head as a person laughed darkly.

"Nee-san?"

My vision darkened, the laughing continued to echo through my ears and get louder.

_"Nee-san!"_

_"Setsura?!"_

I was staring at a pool of pitch black. My surroundings stood silent and the air was still.

"Where am I?"

My eyes roamed the place, there was nothing but darkness around this place.

"What is this place-"

"kage nui,"

Suddenly, out of the darkness a shadow shot past me. My eyes widen and I looked back,

"You shouldn't show your back,"

I looked forward and a shadow impaled through my chest,

"-!" I bolted up gasping for air. I grabbed my chest and sweat was sliding down the side of my face. That dream felt too damn real… I looked down at my hand to check from blood but there was nothing. Letting out a sigh of relief, I put down my hand, "What was that-" Suddenly, a cold cloth was put on my neck, "-!" I turned back to Fuyumi.

"Are you okay, Setsura?" she asked,

"Y-… y-yeah, thanks." I took the towel and wiped my face. Fuyumi sat down on a chair next to me.

"You gave us all quite a fright," she told me,

"What happened?" I asked,

"You passed out suddenly," She told me, "Mamoru brought you to the Yonbantai and they said it was just fatigue." I put the towel down, Fuyumi stared at me, "Setsura?" I turned to her,

"What?" I said with a weak smile,

"Are you really okay?" I didn't reply. Fuyumi bolted up from her seat, "Are you feeling ill? Does somewhere hurt?" she asked quickly, "I'll go get some ice water! Stay right here," and with that, she got up and left the room quickly. Letting out a deep sigh, I laid back down on to the bed. Resting my arm over my eyes, I took a deep breath. Well, the headaches were gone… that's a good thing,

"Are you okay, Nee-san?" I looked up at Mamoru, who leaned over me with a smile.

"Mamoru…" He laughed and sat down on the seat, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much, just came to see if you're doing fine," I sat up and sighed,

"That's not all is it?" I only took a small glance to see what Mamoru wanted to talk about. He never really could hide anything from me ever since we live with our Grandmother. Just one look at his face and I knew something was troubling him or he was hiding something. Letting out a sigh of surrender, he leaned back on his chair.

"The whole team is wondering about the ice cavern," he told me, "The others seem to be keeping quiet though," He was referring to Captain Ukitake, Unohana and Yamamoto. They were the only people who know about my zanpakutou. Well, beside Mamoru and Grandmother. "You can't keep hiding forever, someone has to say something,"

I sighed and leaned on the backboard of the bed but didn't say anything,

"Nee-san-"

"You should understand the most why I keep Fuyumi hidden," he stared at me in a bit of surprise. Then sighed and got out of his seat leaving the room. I turned looking out the window, grasping my sheets tightly. The sky stood clear and bright, but side felt dark and cold. "That idiot,"

"Who is?"

I jumped and turned to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto who were standing in my room,

"Hey, Setsura-chan," Matsumoto greeted,

"Ah- hello," I nodded my head once. "Um… what brings you here?" I asked,

Is this why Mamoru came in and told me what he wouldn't say?

"We're just visiting," Matsumoto said in her usual tone, "We heard you passed out suddenly,"

"Oh, thank you…" I looked down, "Oh, please have a seat," I offered. The two sat down in a seat and the room got silent again, "What do they want?" I asked myself. "Is there some-"

Then the door shot open with Fuyumi holding a bucket of ice water. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked back to her.

"Setsura! I brought you ice water-" she froze at the sigh of the two people in my room. And with reflex, took a deep breath,

"WHA! Not here!" I yelled in my mind as I made a big X with my arms. She quickly held her breath and threw up the bucket towards the ceiling.

"Ahhhh~!" She let out a fake yell. The bucket landed on her head, "Oh-oh- I'm sorry! I'll go get something to wipe that!" She turned and hit the wall. Stumbling back a bit she stepped to her side and ran off.

"That idiot," I muttered unintentionally loudly.

"Who was that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Sa~? Haven't seen that face around here-"

"Ah- she's a friend who just joined the Yonbantai," I quickly said.

"Oh, I see," Matsumoto easily believed.

"Really?" I thought to myself. Letting out a sigh, I leaned on the backboard. "That was close."

"Yukimura."

"Yes," I quickly responded.

They both stared at me but said nothing.

"Never mind," Hitsugaya got up, "Sorry for bothering you, Yukimura. Matsumoto," they both got up and left the room.

"What did they come here for?" Fuyumi asked, sitting in the corner. I jumped and turned to her.

"How did you get it?"

"The window," she said with a smile. She picked up a new bucket of cold water. "Here," she said.

"Th-thanks…"

* * *

Fuyumi (Yuki-onna's) POV

* * *

As soon as morning rose, I sneaked out of Mamoru's room and headed to the Yonbantai. Walking in the hall, I held a container and change of clothes. Singing a small tune I skipped down the hall,

"Oh, Yuki-onna-san," I was stopped by the Captain of the Yonbantai. "Good morning,"

"Unohana-taicho, good morning," I bowed,

"You're very early," I smiled,

"Of course, I have to take care of Setsura!" She smiled at my enthusiasm.

"I understand, but make sure to keep quiet and don't make too much ruckus,"

"Yes," I bowed and headed to Setsura's room. "Setsura, are you awake?" I opened the door and my eyes widen. The bed was empty and was neatly made. I ran to her closet and her clothes were gone. "Setsura?" I looked around the room and she was nowhere. "Setsura?" I turned and a letter sat on the pillow. Taking it to my hand and slowly unfolded the paper. Then I dropped everything and ran out,

* * *

_I am going to take a short break,_

_Please don't look for me,_

_I don't know when I'll be back,_

Sorry, everyone…Oh, please keep Fuyumi with you, MamoruThanks.

_Setsura._

"What the hell is this?" Mamoru asked as his mouth twitched. He looked up at me with an expression of disbelief. "I knew she was emotionally unstable but never to this extent…"

"I'm worried, I wonder what's wrong with her?"

"This is a problem," Raigoryu stated. I took a pillow and threw it at him,

"Thank you, Captain obvious! We haven't noticed that since I got that note!" I yelled back.

"Not now, Fuyumi," Mamoru stopped us. He sighed and got up, "Did you search anywhere?"

"Yeah, everywhere she would go in the Seireitei, but I couldn't find her," he let out a sigh and went to the door, "Where are you going?"

"To report to Taicho. Knowing Nee-san, she probably left with out permission…" He sighed and handed me the note. "I'll look around here. You two try to search some where else,"

"Ah! Wait!" I grabbed Mamoru's arm, "I have a plan!"

"Eh?"

* * *

The warm wind blew around me as my shadow stretched out in front of me. I looked up at a small house sitting at the end of the village in the middle of the woods. With out noticing, I stood a few feet to the house now,

"Damn…" I turned back but stopped when the door opened, "Wha-"

"Oh, Se-chan," A old lady called out to me, I turned to her and forced an smiled,

"Long time no see, Obaa-chan…"


	3. Chapter 3: Kage-onna, Kori, Yuki

**_Chapter 3: Kage-Onna, Kori, Yuki_**

_The leaves and grass rustled as we ran through the open field. I ran in caution focusing in my surrounding. Looking back at the presence following me, I stopped and turned taking him on head forward. We clashed swords as sweat dropped and we stared at each other with ambition. He pushed me back with great force and repetitively attacked with brute force._

_"Ha!" The final blow threw me in to a tree. I slid to the ground and looked up at the point of the wooden katana in my face, "My win, Setsura." He said. I was taking uneven breaths and I relaxed my shoulders. He pulled his blade back and rested it on his shoulders. "Here," He put his hand out, "You're not hurt badly are you?" I smiled and took his hand._

_"I'm fine, thank you very much," He pulled me on to my feet and sighed._

_"You have to learn to use the opponents strength against them," he told me, "You have great speed and stance." He handed me a water bottle. "It would be easy if you got super strength," I laughed lightly._

_"Hey, are you done yet?" she called._

_"Yeah, just about now." He patted my head, "Just remember that, Setsura and you'll be fine on the next training class," He assured._

_"Yes, thank you very much!"_

_She let out a sigh and walked over to me._

_"Setsura," her hand glowed and she rested it on my cheek. The pain rushing vanished, "You're bruised quite a lot," She told me. She turned to him, "Geez, take it easy on her. She is a girl."_

_"Ba~ka! If I take it easy, it won't be training," he retorted. She whacked him on the side of his head._

_"Men," She muttered. I laughed at the two arguing like a couple._

_"How fun," I thought to myself._

_"Now come on, you promised to help me with my kido," she reminded me._

_"Oh, yes."_

* * *

**_Fuyumi's POV_**

* * *

Running around the place, I looked side to side.

"Not here," I continued running.

"No,"

"No,"

"No…" I stopped to catch my breath. "Where are you Setsura?" I looked down at the river reflecting my expressions. My usual white kimono right now is a black shinigami kimono, my long hair pull up in a ponytail to hide my white streaks. "I hate black," I muttered. I looked up at the blue sky and let out a sigh. Where would she go? She never done something to this extent… never mind left without a word. "She can't have gone out of soul society… where-" my eyes widen and a light bulb went off, "Maybe." I turned and ran off to find Mamoru.

* * *

Setsura's POV

* * *

Starring at the river, I pulled up a bucket of cool water and headed back to the house. Pouring it in to a bigger bucket, I let out a heavy sigh. It's been a day since I came back to 1st district of West Rukongai, and helped out my grandmother. To be honest, I have no idea why I came back… something just told me to drop everything and go back.

Looking down at the reflection of the still water, I frowned at my own actions. "What am I thinking?" Suddenly, a shocking pain hit my head and I held the side of my head bearing the pain.

"Again?" After a few seconds, the pain went away. The headaches were getting worse by each time… I haven't heard the voice in a while but the pain is getting even more unbearable…

"Se-chan, are you home?"

"Yes, Obaa-chan." She came out and turned to me, "What's wrong?" I asked,

"Can you come shopping with me?"

"Yeah," I followed her down to the town. As I walked through the town, there were new faces and new shops around. As I walked beside my Grandmother, I felt people throw stares at me. It probably wasn't a good idea to come to town in my black kimono. As Grandmother took her time in a shop, I stood outside waiting for her. I kept looking down at the dirt road.

"Look, a shinigami."

"What is someone like that doing around here?"

I looked up and people immediately turned away. I let out a sigh.

"Se-chan," my grandmother called. I looked up and smiled at her. "Let's go home."

"Yes," I took the bags and carried them back to the small house. I didn't say anything the whole way. My Grandmother didn't say anything either. She probably is thinking something is off. She was quite good at noticing stuff like that…. When we got home, I set the groceries down and walked to the backyard garden. My grandmother stood there taking care of the vegetables.

"They seem down lately," She said.

"EH?"

"The shiso* leaves. They seem down," she said looking at the small leaves,

"Oh… really,"

She sighed, "Those are not the only one to be down," I looked up and she looked at me with a smile, "You never were skilled at lying…"

"Obaa-chan-" Suddenly a strong hollow presence sprung in to the air. My eyes widen as one stood behind my Grandmother. "Obaa-chan!" I ran and pushed her back to dodge the hollow. We rolled to the side and the hollow stared at me. "Che, why here?"

My grandmother's eyes widen, "Oh- what in the world?!" she gasped.

I picked her up and hid my Grandmother quickly. "Stay here," I turned and ran off.

Running back to the house, the hollow stood there with a blood lust face.

"Wha-" My head began to hurt again.

_"I finally found you, Yukimura Setsura,"_ a voice laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked. Then the hollow came at me. I jumped toward it and kicked its mask hard shattering it. It fell to the ground and vanished in to air.

_"My, what power…"_

Suddenly more hollows appeared around me and they came all at once.

"Che," I took a step back, "Fubuki: Setsurei," I exhaled a deep breath freezing them. They shattered and disappeared in to dust. Suddenly, a shadow grabbed me and threw me to the ground. The air was knocked out and I choked in pain

_"Kage nui,"_

I quickly rolled to the side dodging the shadow. Getting on to my feet, I took a deep breath. The girl stared at me with an unpleased expression,

_"Why don't you pull out your zanpakutou already?" _

I didn't reply. I got up slowly and took a deep breath.

_"Don't tell me you don't have your zanpakutou?"_

My fist tightened and the voice laughed.

_"Attack, my minions." _

The hollows came at me, taking a leap back, I dodged in time. I quickly turned and ran far from the house. I looked back at the following presence. The hollows were gaining fast, and I didn't have much options.

"Damn…" Of course, with my luck… things got worse. One of the hollows started shooting acid at me. More wounds and bruises began to appear as the number of hollows began to grow. I looked back at the hollow, "Damn-" I cursed as I tripped on a root sticking out of the ground.

"Setsura!" I turned forward and a gust of chilling wind flew past me. Looking up, a hand with skin, white as snow came out of the darkness and took my hand. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried." The hand felt cold to the touch, but felt warm and safe. "Setsura." I looked up at Fuyumi who stood in front of me with a smile on her face, "Obaa-chan is alright. Mamoru is with her."

"Fuyumi…." My mouth slightly opened, "Why are you wearing black?" I asked staring at the black kimono.

"That isn't the point right now!" she helped me up on to my feet letting out an exasperated sigh, "Geez, you got us all worried, and I had to cover for you!"

"But how did you figure I'll be here?" I asked. She grinned and put her hands on her hip looking back.

"I'm your zanpakutou, of course I'll know where you'll run off!" She turned to me with a smile. "Oh and," She got in front of me and handed me a container. "I made you this and kept it cool for you!"

Fuyumi always had a bright expression… at the weirdest time…

"Ah… thanks… what is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's lemon in honey." She told me.

"Chance!" A voice yelled. I looked up as hollow threw its fist at us.

"Damn-"

"Raigoryu!" we heard. Suddenly, a chain restrained the hollow. "Don't open your back to others,"

The Hollow turned to ash and Mamoru stood holding a kusarigama.

"Geez, every time. Don't you get sick of injuries?" he asked.

"Mamoru…" I was a bit surprised. "Why are you-"

"We have to hurry, hollows around the house, it's a mission order."

I nodded and we headed back to the house.

"Yami ni kagayake: Yuki-onna."

Fuyumi returned to her weapon form and I took a leap towards the hollows. Landing in the middle of the crowd, I took a deep breath.

"Kyouki no mai," I whispered, the air turned cold and the hollows turned their attention to me. Looking around, I leaned back on to Mamoru's back who was suddenly there, "Oh, you're finally here, you're slow."

"You're just fast, Nee-san," I smirked.

"What do you want to do? You want to fight too?"

He smirked and looked back at me.

"Do you have to ask?" I laughed lightly and sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave my back to you as long as you leave yours to mine."

"Fine,"

I walked a few steps forward and gripped my blade tightly, "Fuusetsu renka," I ran towards the crowds of hollow.

Slicing every target in my view. Not giving them a chance to move a muscle or say their final words. The only thing on my mind was to protect those around me and destroy those who dared to hurt them. That was all on my mind…

The last hollow dropped and I turned to Mamoru swiping the blood of my blade.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yup," I put my sword back in to the saya.

"Good, then-" I stopped my sentence at the sight of a shadow standing behind me.

"Setsura!" Fuyumi yelled. I turned back as a hollow towered over me. I took a deep breath and my eyes glowed red.

"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru."

My eyes widen as Hitsugaya stood in front of me. The hollow froze in its place and shattered in to millions of pieces.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," he turned to me.

"Are you okay, Yukimura?"

"Y-yes," I replied, I looked away and headed to the house. "Obaa-chan," I called, "Are you okay?" The door opened and she came out in one piece.

"Se-chan," She quickly scuttled to embraced me, "I'm glad you're alive," Mamoru came over and patted my head. "You too, Mamoru." She smiled.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but Se-chan is…"

"I'm fine. It's only a few scratches," I told them hiding the deep gash on my right arm. "They'll heal up quick." I assured. I didn't want anyone to worry about me over a small flesh wound.

"Really?"

"Yukimura," we both looked back at Hitsugaya, "We're leaving." He told us.

"Yes," we both replied.

"Se-chan," I turned to my Grandmother and was patted on my head lightly, "Don't force yourself too much," she told me in a soft calming voice. "And, next time get permission then come home."

"Ghe-" she laughed and smiled, then pulled me down to whisper in to my ear.

"And hopefully, you can bring that young lad along next time."

"Eh?" I turned to her and she smiled nodding her head, "Why?"

"Isn't he your man?" Then I blushed brightly.

* * *

Mamoru's POV

* * *

"EH?!" Setsura suddenly yelled, "No, no, no! It's not like that!" She exclaimed flailing her arms around and shaking her head side to side. "He's not my-" she was bright red.

"Nee-san?" I turned to Grandma, who stood smiling and nodding her head.

"I see, so you're still working on it?"

"No!"

"What are they talking about?" I wondered. I never seen Setsura react like that or seen her face turn bright red. Grandma just laughed.

"Nooooo!" Setsura turned and ran off.

"Nee-san!?"

She ran past Hitsugaya-Taicho leaving just a dust cloud behind.

"Oi! Yukimura-"

We all stared at her awkwardly. Well, except for Grandma who stood letting out a sigh.

"Ha~ Must be nice to be young."

"Baa-chan, what did you say?" I asked.

She turned to him and smiled, "Ladies talk," she told me, "Now, now. You should head back. It's already late,"

"Ah- yeah," She patted my head and smiled.

"It was nice seeing you, come back soon."

"Yeah, Baa-chan." I turned and headed to the Captain. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Taicho," I told him.

"Yukimura,"

"Yes?"

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Ah- I'm sorry… I'm not quite sure myself…."

* * *

Setsura's POV

* * *

"Why does it turn out like that?" I muttered. My face still was a bit red and I felt my heart beat fast. "Geez," Fuyumi sighed,

"Are you okay?" I buried my face in my knees. Then I felt something cold on my cheek. I looked up and Fuyumi held a container in my face. "Do you want some lemon in honey?" I sat up and sighed

"Yeah." I took a slice of lemon and nibbled on the edge of the lemon. "It's slushy,"

"It's delicious that way," I leaned on the tree bark and sighed.

"I guess…" I looked up, staring at the moon, "Why did it turn out that way?"


	4. Chapter 4: Shiro-hime, Kuro-ojou

**_Chapter 4: Shiro-hime, Kuro-ojou_**

_"Yukimura Setsura,"_

_"Y-yes!" _

_Stepping up, I walked to the dojo floor and took a deep breath. My hands were shaking a bit and my heart was beating fast,_

_"Do your best, Setsura!" I turned back and the two waved at me. Giving a strong nod,_

_"Hitsugaya Toushiro," _

_Just then, I felt half of my confidence drop. But, suddenly someone patted my back,_

_"Don't get so stiff, it's just training," I looked back at him and he gave me a thumb up and a smile. I smiled back at him,_

_"Yes!"_

_"Okay now, go do your best!" _

_"Yes!"_

* * *

As the sound of bells rang through the air, the wind blew carrying the smell of incense and bluebells with them. I sat in front of the gray stones as I prayed quietly. When the wind stopped, I opened my eyes and got up fixing my scarf,

"Sorry for not coming lately," I whispered.

I stared at the names carved in the stone and sighed. Memories from the last mission flashed through my mind,

"I'm still weak…" I rested my right hand over the unhealed wound on my other arm. Suddenly, a high pitch sound resonated in my head causing great pain. I dropped on one knee holding the side of my head. "Again….?" After a few long minutes, the pain slowly vanished. Letting out a sigh of relief, I got back up on my feet,

I'll come back soon, Takeshi, Yura."

I turned away and headed back to the Jubantai Headquarters. Walking down the empty hallways, my eyes were focused on the ground.

"The headaches are getting worse," I thought.

The voice hasn't said anything lately, but the pains just get worse every time. Dealing with this isn't the worst part. Right now… I'm in a situation I can't use my zanpakutou for the next two days...

"Sorry, Setsura." I looked down at Fuyumi, who was in her sword form,

"I told you, I don't mind already." I told Fuyumi.

I kept my head down with my hair tied up in a ponytail to hide all the white and blue streaks of hair.

"Che-"

"Setsura-chan!" I turned back to Matsumoto, "help!" She took my hand,

"Eh- what-"

Before I could say anything, I was pulled in to the captain's room.

"What is it?" I asked,

"I need help with paperwork!"

"What- again?" I sighed,

"Taicho is out right now so now is our chance!"

"NO," I declined.

"Please! You're my only hope!" She begged. Letting out an annoyed sigh, I shrugged,

"Fine, I'll help you finish work."

"Really? Thanks!" She ran to the back of the couch and pulled out a months worth of work, "Okay, let's get started!"

"Oi." With another sigh, I sat down on the couch and started working on them.

"Nee, Setsura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have your hair put up today?" She asked,

"Please focus, Rangiku-san,"

Not even an hour later, Matsumoto was asleep on the couch.

"Geez,"

"In the end, you're doing her work," Fuyumi sighed.

I continued working on the papers.

"You're still going to work?"

"I told her I'll help her finish," I told her.

"But…"

I sighed, "I'll finish up soon, then we'll go train with Mamoru," After that, Fuyumi got quiet. It took at least another hour and a half to finish up. I covered Matsumoto with a blanket and left the room at last. Walking down the hall, I focused on the recent events.

"Nee-san," I looked back to Mamoru, "You finally came back from Grave visiting?"

"No, I came back a few hours ago but, Fukutaicho wanted me to help with paperwork," I said looking to the side.

"Ah- I see," he laughed lightly.

I turned to him a relaxed smile and nodded once.

"Okay, so let's start training-" Then the piercing pain and sound came back suddenly. "Wha-" I grabbed the side of my head and shut my eyes.

"Nee-san?"

"Setsura?"

Mamoru and Fuyumi's voice began to sound distant, and the sound of laughter began to invade my mind.

_"Fu fu fu, light will fall,"_

My eyes widen and I looked back, the voice sounded as it was right behind me.

"Setsura?"

"Nee-san?"

Then someone patted my head, I looked up at Mamoru.

"Are you okay?"

"Eh?" he blinked his eyes at me a few times.

"Maybe you should go see Unohana-taicho," I patted his head and walked past him.

"I'm fine," I told him, "I can't stay in bed all the time," I walked down the hall and sighed, "Hurry up, I'm going to leave you behind!"

"Geez, Nee-san," he followed after me, "I won't care if you pass out again," I looked back at him and smiled.

"You won't have to worry about that."

* * *

"Augh," I muttered under my breath. I grabbed the side of my head and dropped my head, "Damn… my head hurt…"

"Are you okay?" Fuyumi asked.

"No…"

Sitting on a branch, I leaned back on the cold bark and looked up at the blooming cherry blossoms shinning in the moonlight. A strong wind blew, scattering the petals in to the air. I put my arm down and sighed.

"Quit hiding, I can't enjoy the view with you spying on me, Takezawa."

I looked down to meet an ash color hair male with dark amber eyes.

"Geh-"

"What are you here for?" I hissed.

He looked up at me and grinned, "Are you not happy to see me?"

I looked away with disgust, "Didn't I warn you to stay away from me?" I spatted. Leaning back on the tree, I hid my eyes. With all the things I could deal with, he comes.

"Yes, your sweet sister did give a nice warning," he said with a dark grin.

He's probably talking about the time he first approached me, and Fuyumi came in freezing him in place. This guy holds a grudge like a dead person would…

"Che,"

"But," He took my cheek, "who said I would listen?" He whispered in to my ears. My eyes widen and I turned kicking him in the face. He fell back to the ground with a loud thud.

I jumped down from the tree and looked away.

"Che," I gave him a glare. He laughed lightly and sat up wiping his bruised cheek.

"A fabulous kick, Setsura."

"I told you not to call me that!" I yelled.

Slowly getting on his feet, he turned to me and let out a sigh.

"Aren't you a bit cold today," my fist tightened, "You were more bright in your younger days-" he stopped his sentence to block another kick to his already bruised face. His amber eyes met my dark blue glare.

"You know nothing about me," I muttered, "Now leave me be, you're an eyesore," I put my leg down and started to walk away. I just wanted to get away from that idiot, he was getting on my nerves.

"Really?"

I opened my eyes and blocked a fist in time. Sliding back to the tree, my eyes began to glow red. He leaned over me with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Back at the academy, you weren't hate by many people and you were always surrounded by the two you held dearly to you," he explained, "But, after that incident, you began to distance yourself from others," I threw a punch at him, but he grabbed my wrist grasping tightly, "No matter where you are, or how many enemies you are dealing with during a mission, you refuse to reveal your zanpakutou to others-"

"What does that have to do with what-'

"You think you're protecting others by hiding, but you're just hiding your weak self you refuse to face-"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Then like a slick shadow, my hand slipped out of his grasp and I quickly vanished in to the dark. Fleeing from the scene, I continued running until I can to a more serene and silent place surrounded by nothing but darkness and silence. Taking deep and heavy breaths, I dropped to my knees.

"Setsura, are you okay?" Fuyumi asked in concern.

"Y-yeah…" I took a deep breath. Pulling myself together, I got back on my feet and walked to a small river to wash my face in cold water. The sound of the water flowing down the river calmed me.

"Mo~ Takezawa is so persistent! Why does he keep bothering you?!"

I wiped my face with my hand and let out a deep sigh. I didn't reply to Fuyumi.

"Setsura?" My eyes were focused on the water reflecting myself. Staring at myself, I felt empty a bit…

"Kage yomi."

Suddenly my shadows stretched and jump towards me. Smoothly dodging to the side, I looked to my right.

"There-" Throwing a shuriken to the shadows, it was deflected easily.

"Fu fu fu, well done, Yukimura Setsura," a voice adored, "I'm amazed you managed to find me," A young lady with long black hair and black eyes dark as death stepped out of the shadows. She wore a simple black dress and sandals, her skin pale white like a ghost.

"Who are you?"

She grinned and nodded.

"Please forgive me for my late introduction, Shiro-hime."

"Shiro-hime?" I smirked, "It's been a while since I've been called that."

She gave a curtsy, lightly lifting her dress.

"I'm the Countess of Shadows, Kuro-ojou or many refers to me a kage-onna."

My eyes widen at the sound of her voice. It was she. The annoying voice that kept laughing, and giving me the unbearable headaches. The girl looked up at my expression and gave me a dark smirk.

"I'll have you die right here."

Then her shadows grew and they came right at me again. I took a step back and put one hand out.

"Fubuki: Tsura no Yobi," The water of the river rose surrounding us. The water froze blocking the shadow. She took a look around.

"Oya, decorations?" she asked with sarcasm.

The water turned to orbs and scattered around her.

"How shallow minded," I muttered ignoring her sarcasm. The orbs bursted and the air was covered in a shroud of cooling mist. "Tsura no Yobi, water orbs that will go after a target and capture them by the cooling mist they release," I told her, "Well, it's one of the weakest attacks I could use," I thought to myself.

"I see?"

Suddenly, shadows sprang out of the darkness, slitting my shoulder and left thigh deeply. I jumped back and my eyes widen.

"What-?!" the mist was blown away and the girl stood unharmed.

"It's was quite a fun to watch," She leaned back on her back leg. "Now, my turn," A grin grew on her face and the shadows began to shake uncontrollably.

"What's going on? What is this?" I looked around the place.

"Genei kurayami,"

Then my surroundings began to darken, the girls voice began sound distant.

"Kage karakuri," 


End file.
